26 Reasons Why
by coleypunk-y2j
Summary: Various WWE Superstars are getting an e-mail telling them to write about their significant other with the alphabet as their guide. Will contain many different wrestlers/pairings. AU, OOC may ensue. STRICTLY SLASH! Rated T for now. Please Review!
1. Adam Copeland

**Send to:** All Contacts _(257) _  
**From:** Adam Copeland _(rated_rsuperstar23) _  
**Subject:** 26 Reasons Why

Send this to all of your contacts! This is called "26 Reasons Why" … you love your significant other! Erase my answers and add your own. Afterward, forward it so everyone can see what you wrote!

First off, we're going to get some basics down. 

**Your name:** Adam. But some people call me Addy or my wrestling name, Edge.  
**Significant other's name:** Jay Reso. Childhood friends turned lovers! *heart*

Here come the 26 reasons. Think hard and try not to repeat anything!

**A is for … **Affection. I don't always show it, but I love to be loved and to give love in return. Jay Jay knows this and he never misses a chance to kiss me and take my breath away.  
**B is for … **Brothers. We grew up together and we're still best friends. We were like brothers growing up, but now we're lovers. Part of our brotherhood still stays strong, though.  
**C is for …** Cooking. Jay and I LOVE to cook! Our moms would always be pissed because we'd make a huge mess in the kitchen and then leave it there while we ran off to do whatever crossed our minds next. To this day, Jay and I still cook, but this time around we clean up after ourselves. ;)  
**D is for …** Drunk. I'll admit it, I have a bit of a drinking problem. Jay always makes me feel better though, so because of him I don't have violent benders and I've stopped drinking some!  
**E is for …** Edmonton, AB, Canada. When we were young and on the independent wrestling circuit, we took my truck across Canada before it broke down in the middle of Edmonton. Broke, cold, and hungry, Jay and I huddled together to keep warm. That night, in the middle of Edmonton, we shared our first kiss. Despite the freezing cold and the whipping winds, nothing could have made that moment suck!  
**F is for …** Friendship. Pretty self explanatory! :D  
**G is for …** Girls. When we were younger and in love, we'd piss each other off by hooking up with different girls when we had minor fights between us. We're both bisexual (leaning WAY more towards the guy end, though) but I'm glad we're done with that phase of our relationship. Jay, I apologize for fucking that European girl!  
**H is for …** Home. I love work! I love to travel and do my job of wrestling. But a part of me loves being home with Jay WAY more than working!  
**I is for …** Intuition. I know about some things before they even happen. I don't even know why! I got a vision that Jay was going to be in a huge plane wreck, and I bugged and pestered him into staying home and missing his flight. He was fuming! It wasn't until later that day that the news came on and showed Jay what I had foresaw: the plane he was supposed to be on crashed into smithereens (I love that word xD) with no survivors. Jay immediately started crying and held onto me, finally understanding my vision and that my visions DO come true.  
**J is for …** "Jason" Reso – his real name is William Jason Reso! I love my Jay Jay (: *heart*  
**K is for …** Kinky. Shh, but Jay likes pain! I like it best when he dominates me, but even the simple dig of the nail into his back sends shivers down his spine.  
**L is for …** Long hair. Back in the day, Jay and I had nearly matching long blond hair! I loved it so much, but then we got a bit older and chopped it off. Now we sport cute, short 'dos.  
**M is for …** Marriage. What, you didn't think this ring was just for fashion, did you?  
**N is for …** Nuts. We're both mildly allergic to nuts, believe it or not. What are the odds? There is one kind of nut the two of us can both enjoy without swelling up…  
**O is for …** Oysterfest '86. Jay was 13 and I was, too. (We have 1 month apart birthdays – I'm older, though!) In the beginning of December in 1986, our town was holding an Oysterfest – basically a place to eat as many oysters as one could possibly eat. There were some rides there for kids, the most popular being the mini-rollercoaster and the Ferris wheel, a ride most populated by teenage couples. Jay and I went to it, helping ourselves to all of the free oysters. We must have swallowed back 50 each, easily. Then we ran around like young teen boys, racing each other all over the festival grounds. We finally made it to the Ferris wheel line and waited to get on together. It was cold as shit, and the cold metal on our asses was ridiculous. Having just eaten all of those damn oysters and then running around and then being so high up in the air, we simultaneously got sick. Jay was the first to barf, and he did it all over the seat in front of us (two bench seats facing each other. We were sitting next to each other on one). The sight of Jay puking set me over the edge and I threw up, too. The dude running the ride had no idea what was going on, so by the time the fucking ride ended, we were both covered in our own oyster-chunk filled vomit. I have a hard time to this day eating oysters.  
**P is for …** Pie. Sounds innocent enough, right? Except we construct and eat the pies off of each other!  
**Q is for …** Quarters. When we were younger, we always flipped a quarter to see what we would do. Every single time, without fail, he would choose tails, and I heads. Jay usually did the flipping, and I'm pretty sure he cheated a lot. That's right, Jay, I'm onto you!  
**R is for …** Rock 'n Roll. Again, self explanatory! A passion that's followed through to adulthood!  
**S is for …** Sex. It's hot, it's wild, and definitely rated R! (: That's all you're gonna find out!  
**T is for …** Tonsils. When Jay's tonsils got inflamed and he had to get them removed, I decided to get mine removed, too, so he wouldn't feel so alone. It took a lot of pestering the doctor, but I finally convinced him. Jay and I ate ice cream for a week together until our throats healed.  
**U is for …** Urinals. Jay KNOWS I hate using urinals, so whenever we both have to piss at the same time, he'll run in before me and lock all the stalls so I'm forced to piss into that vile, disgusting disease pool. It was worse when we were kids.  
**V is for …** Vulgar. Almost everything we do is vulgar. Our language, our actions, our humor … you get the point. My rated-R has rubbed off on Mr. Reso in a huge amount.  
**W is for …** WWE! Best job in the world, hands down! It's my life, and Jay's life, too. We live, breathe, eat, and sleep WWE.  
**X is for … **XXX Clubs. Jay used to drag me to them all the time. They were disgusting.  
**Y is for …** Yodeling. Back in WWF, Jay and I were annoying. We used kazoos, played with streamers, and bugged everyone in the locker room. And it was fun as shit. We took up yodeling to piss everyone off, and we can still kind of do it. Don't ask us to, because it annoys US now!  
**Z is for …** Zeus. The most superior god in Greek history, everybody worshipped Zeus. In WWF, everybody worshipped us. Now, I worship Jay. He's the only one for me.

Any last thoughts?

Jay Jay, I love you with everything in me! You're so cute and so funny. Kiss kiss! *heart* I'll be waiting to give you your own personal 5-second pose when we see each other again!

* * *

**A/N:** Just something I figured I'd try. Hope you all like it! Next chapter will be a different pairing, with one of them having a name that starts with "B" (will be using the alphabet as the trend.) Please review if you enjoyed it. c:  
_Please note: I left some spelling/grammatical mistakes in there. It's supposed to be in an e-mail format, so I felt the need to keep it as such._


	2. Bret Hart

**Send to:** All Contacts _(148)_  
**From:** Bret Hart _(bret-thehitman57)_  
**Subject:** 26 Reasons Why

Send this to all of your contacts! This is called "26 Reasons Why" … you love your significant other! Erase my answers and add your own. Afterward, forward it so everyone can see what you wrote!

First off, we're going to get some basics down.

**Your name:** Bret. Sometimes called The Hitman. Shawn likes to give me pet names, like Bretty, Bret-Bret, or the recent, but confusing, beret.  
**Significant other's name:** Shawn Michaels c:

Here come the 26 reasons. Think hard and try not to repeat anything!

**A is for …** Attitude Era. You WISH you were a part of it!  
**B is for … **Butterflies. I swear to you that Shawn is part woman, part little girl, and only a tiny bit adult man. Shawn is in love with butterflies to the extreme – he decorated our bedroom with wall decals, all of them being different types of butterflies. His favorites are Monarchs. Whenever we're outside and he sees a butterfly, he'll chase after it, giggling like a fool, until it flutters away from him. It's so cute and so… disturbing at the same time.  
**C is for …** Children. Shawn and I have always wanted kids of our own, and now we're getting it! He's having our first child (a boy!) in a few months! I can't wait to meet him.  
**D is for …** Dark Chocolate. Shawn and I share a guilty pleasure – chocolate. If we could, we'd eat it 24/7. It got to the point that we were getting sluggish and flabby because we would snack it so much, but we didn't want to stop. So, we switched from milk chocolate to dark chocolate. Now we can indulge in the heavenly sweetness with only a little bit of guilt.  
**E is for …** Elf. Shawn was channel surfing once, and that movie came on the screen. He kept it on, as nothing else was playing, and while he seemed kind of indifferent about it, I had tears rolling down my face from laughing so hard. It's become a tradition to watch it every year around Christmas time together now. Shawn doesn't mind it, though, because he gets to listen to me cry with laughter.  
**F is for …** Fighting. I love my job, and I love to wrestle. But rolling around with and beating the crap out of Shawn is super fun. You can ask him the same thing; he'll give you the same answer.  
**G is for …** Goldfish. Shawn and I got a goldfish each one day. Mine died two days later, and thinking it was just a sick fish or something, I bought another one. That guy lasted less than a week. Frustrated now, I got two in two separate bowls. One lived three weeks, and the other lived eleven days. Shawn's damn thing lived over a year, and he mocked me nearly every day about how I couldn't keep a fish alive if my life depended on it. Maybe so, baby, but I can keep a plant alive longer than you!  
**H is for …** Hearts. Shawn loves hearts and everybody knows it. You can see it on his clothing and on himself. His nickname is the Heartbreak Kid. And my last name is Hart! I like hearts, too, but definitely not as much as Shawny-poo. He's the ultimate heart lover.  
**I is for …** Ice. Apparently, I chew my ice when I'm drinking something. I've never noticed it. But Shawn seems to notice it, and it drives him up the wall every time I do it. He'll look over at me with the most irritated look on his face before he'll scream, "STOP CHEWING YOUR FUCKING ICE, BRET." Only then will I realize that, yes, I've been chewing my ice.  
**J is for …** Jacks. Remember that old schoolyard game where you would bounce a ball, pick up as many game pieces as you could, and then catch the ball, and whoever got the most game pieces won? Yeah, Shawn loves it for some reason, and laughs at me whenever I can only manage to pick two up while he gets them all. He's lucky I play it with him as much as I do.  
**K is for …** Kittens. Nearly ten years ago when Shawn and I would try and try again to have children, we eventually got fed up and just adopted kittens instead. We got three at the time – Bubble Gum, Mist, and Boo-Boo Bear (guess who named that one?) and it helped fill the empty space in our hearts that a child could have filled. We kind of accepted the fact that we probably weren't going to have children, but then nearly six months ago, Shawn found out the news, and we're so excited to bring home our baby boy in a few months so he can meet our lovely, lazy cats!  
**L is for …** Lemons. Shawn dared me to stick a lemon wedge in my mouth and eat it when we were out to dinner one day. Me, being the adventurous one, shrugged my shoulders and popped it into my mouth. He waited expectantly for my eyes to start twitching from the tart fruit, but they didn't. I loved it, and you can find me munching on lemon wedges all the time now!  
**M is for …** Montreal. Oh, Shawn, we have so many ties to that fucking city. I think the most notable is the Montreal Screwjob, and that in itself is very self-explanatory.  
**N is for …** Nurse. Shawn always wanted to be a nurse, and now that he and I are out of wrestling, he started taking classes a couple years back, and he's now a legit RN. I'm so proud of him!  
**O is for …** Oxymoron. We make these up all the time and throw them at each other. "Act naturally!" Shawn will shout across the house at me when he thinks of it. And I'll yell back, "Small crowd!"  
**P is for …** Pool. Otherwise known as billiards, for those who didn't know. I taught Shawn how to play when we met, since it used to be my absolute favorite thing to do, and I wanted someone to play with. We still play to this day, just not as much as before!  
**Q is for …** Quilts. My grandmother loved quilting when she was alive, and left me a huge pile of handmade quilts in her will when she passed. There's one draped over the couch, chair, and nearly any place you can sit. I love to sit next to Shawn and draw my favorite – one with mismatched patterned squares on it – around our shoulders, especially on a rainy day. They're so warm and remind me of my beautiful grandmother.  
**R is for …** Rock. No, not Dwayne; rather, Shawn's pet rock he acquired as a child and for some reason has kept to this day. Not surprisingly, he named his pet rock Rock. Rock sits perched on the windowsill in the kitchen. I don't have the heart to tell Shawn that the googly eyes he put on it are seriously fucking disturbing.  
**S is for …** Sleeping. Shawn and I are going to be in for a rude awakening when our son is born. We both love sleep and need lots of it to function normally (well, as normally as we can, anyway).  
**T is for …** Trust. Shawn and I live on this, and if the trust was broken between us, I don't think anything would ever be the same again. The fact that we both have trust issues doesn't help much, either. I have complete faith in Shawn, though, that he will never break my trust, and I know I will NEVER break his.  
**U is for …** U-turns. Let me tell you a story. I was driving with Shawn in the passenger seat a few years back, and I looked up from the damned radio in the car I had been fiddling with for the past five minutes to find out I missed our exit.

"Should have kept your eyes on the road, Bretty," Shawn giggled, sending me a smirk. To add fuel to the fire, he changed the radio station I had selected. I remember I was so pissed I could barely shoot him the evil glance I wanted to. Without warning, I gripped the steering wheel and swerved to the left, almost getting rear-ended by a minivan in the process. Several car horns beeped, but I was oblivious to them in my rage. I was fairly aware of Shawn hyperventilating next to me as I merged like a madman into the fast lane going in the opposite direction.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" Shawn shrieked, staring at me like a deer in headlights. I flipped him off before pressing the pedal down as far as it would go for the duration of my adrenaline rush. I came down from my anger/rage high and slowly eased up on the gas to get off the exit I had wanted to get off of originally. Shawn's knuckles were turning white from gripping the armrests on his seat.

"Thank fuck for U-turns," I muttered, continuing on driving as normal.

Because of that incident, Shawn is terrified to distract me on the road, and he's also terrified of me when I get road rage. If there's any chance we might get lost or miss an exit, he'll damn near beat me to a pulp for the driver's seat. Sorry, Shawn, I don't have the best of tempers.  
**V is for …** Vows. We made them for each other when we started to date, and every year on the anniversary of us dating, we give each other a new vow. It's a very sweet tradition.  
**W is for …** Water. I'm terrified of deep water, like oceans. Shawn knows this. Shawn is also part fish, if you didn't know before. He likes to drag me to the beach and no matter how many times I tell him, he cannot see how blatantly obvious it is that I do not want to go in the fucking water. He'll splash me and spurt water from his mouth at me. Yes, he allows ocean water into his MOUTH. Makes me shiver, too. The most he can get me in the water is up to my hips, and after that, I'm done. He'll swim around me and do loops between my legs to try and trip me up so we can swim together, and he knows I hate it. I want to be mad at him for being such an ass at times, but come on! Have you seen his puppy dog eyes?  
**X is for …** seXy boy. Close enough. And I love that damn song. He IS quite the sexy boy.  
**Y is for …** Yeast. If you couldn't tell by now, I'm getting kind of fed-up with this thing. I mean, Shawn _does_ like yeast bread…  
**Z is for …** Zzz. Hey, it's actually applicable. I'm tired, and Shawn is too. So I'm going to go to sleep and get the fuck away from this e-mail thing.

Any last thoughts?

Yes. I'm tired and I need to go rub Shawn's swollen feet. But to Shawn – I love you, boo. See, I can give you pet names, too. You mean the world to me and I'm so lucky you're mine!

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the lengthy time between updates! I'm really close to finals in school, and I'm getting a bit stressed and pressed on time. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this & it was worth the wait! Please Review!  
_Next one will be Chris Jericho, although I haven't started it yet. ~.~ Again, thanks, school. I hope to start that up soon. :*  
Also - I've NEVER written Bret Hart before. I've barely even READ Bret Hart before. I hope I did an alright job with him, considering I've had no background experience with him. x)_


	3. Chris Irvine

**Send to:** All Contacts _(203) _  
**From:** Chris Irvine _(bestintheworld_y2j)_  
**Subject:** 26 Reasons Why

Send this to all of your contacts! This is called "26 Reasons Why" … you love your significant other! Erase my answers and add your own. Afterward, forward it so everyone can see what you wrote!

First off, we're going to get some basics down. 

**Your name:** Chris. My ring name is Chris Jericho.  
**Significant other's name:** Phil Brooks. My sweet, lovable jerk. (:

Here come the 26 reasons. Think hard and try not to repeat anything!

**A is for …** Ass. He has the cutest ass _ever_, I swear.  
**B is for …** Best in the World. He claims he is, but we all know the truth… (;  
**C is for …** Cuddling. Behind his big, tough-guy appearance is a cuddly teddy bear just begging to snuggle. Sorry, Punkers, but it needed to be said…  
**D is for …** Dancing. I love to dance (duh) but Philly doesn't. No matter how many times I put on DWTS for us to watch, he won't stand up and reenact the moves with me! Sometimes, if I'm lucky, I can catch him by surprise and force him to stand there, stiff, as I try to move us around. You're no fun, Phil.  
**E is for …** Entertainment. His idea of entertainment is sitting in the basement with a stack of comic books nearby for the entire day. My idea of entertainment is being with tons of people and having a great time. There doesn't seem to be much we agree on as great sources of entertainment, but there is _one_, if you catch my drift. ;D  
**F is for …** Foul Language. We love swearing, isn't that fucking right, Phil?  
**G is for …** Gifts. Every so often, one of us will come home with a present for the other. It's totally unexpected, unplanned, and not for any specific occasion. A couple days ago, I was in Spencer's at the mall when I stumbled upon an interesting find – Batman condoms. I bought them, wrapped them up in some unsuspecting paper, and let him open it. He smiled ear-to-ear when he saw the package and attacked me with a kiss. He led me upstairs, his new gift clutched tightly in his hand… And, well, the rest is pretty intimate. I will say, however, that the black condom and the Batman symbol in yellow on the tip is pretty kinky, even for me.  
**H is for … **Hair. I only style my hair the way I do because Philly _adores_ it. I like it, too, but sometimes I'd like to experiment with different hairdos. I must also mention that I love his hair "style" as well, except when the greasy gel gets all over my hands and shit.  
**I is for …** Intimacy. If you couldn't tell from the aforementioned reasons, Phil and I are like two wild beasts in heat. If we're not doing it, we're thinking about it. Just thinking about it is making me sweat and tightening certain articles of clothing…  
**J is for …** Jelly beans. His favorite flavor is coconut. Mine's juicy pear.  
**K is for …** Kiss. Our first kiss was sweaty and quick. One night while filming Smackdown, I had just finished a match with someone, and he was about to go on next. We were the only two around, and, as it is customary to wish the next people good luck or something on their way out, I got the balls to finally give him a quick, sweaty kiss on the lips. I didn't wait to see his reaction, but when I made it back to my locker room, I saw him walking up to the ring looking flustered. Afterwards, he confronted me about it, and I silenced him with another kiss. The rest, I guess they say, is history.  
**L is for …** Lust. We definitely lust more than we love, but that doesn't mean that we DON'T love each other; quite the opposite, actually. We just like to hump more than talk.  
**M is for …** Mom. Since my beautiful Ma passed away, his mother became like a mom to me to help me cope with her passing. Ma, I love you so much, and I miss you every day.  
**N is for …** Noelle. She's the baby we hope to have one day!  
**O is for …** Old. I'm old, and Phil knows it, but he STILL tries to deny it every chance he gets! The lines on my face and wrinkling on my body is more than enough proof that I'm an old fart, but he always comes up with something to try and prove me otherwise. Whatever. If he likes to fuck old men, let him do what he wishes…  
**P is for …** Punk. Not only is it his nickname, appearance, and main attitude point, it's also his favorite style of music.  
**Q is for …** Quitting. In this relationship, quitters are abolished immediately. We both hate quitters and will frequently complain about people who are.  
**R is for …** Rock. No, not Dwayne – MY favorite kind of music. It's the best genre of music, after all, and the most badass. My band, Fozzy, is hard rock, which just means it's more badass than regular rock!  
**S is for …** Sleeping together. For most other people, it probably means catching up on some rest in the same bed as someone else. How pure and innocent they are, huh, baby?  
**T is for …** Time. What time is it, Punk? Hm, I seem to have forgotten … Oh yeah! IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!  
_*(T can also stand for tattoos – his colorful skin is so beautiful that it sometimes takes my breath away.)_  
**U is for …** UFO. Phil foolishly believes in those supernatural flying saucers. I, on the other hand, am not naïve or foolish enough to believe in such a thing.  
**V is for …** Vanilla. Phil is bland and likes everything vanilla. He won't even give awesome flavors like cookie dough, Rocky Road, or fudge brownie swirl a chance! -_-  
**W is for …** Winnipeg. Sorry, babe, but it will always be better than Chicago.  
**X is for …** sorry, can't think of anything for this.  
**Y is for …** Yelling. We bicker a lot, and resort to yelling a lot. Even when we're not bickering, we tend to yell a lot. I don't know why or when it started, though.  
**Z is for …** Ziti. He likes it when I make it. I hate cooking, but if it puts a smile on his beautiful face, I'd jump in dog shit for him.

Any last thoughts?

About the quiz? No. About my baby? Of course! Phil, I love you, and you bring so much joy into my life. I know that whenever we're together, I'll always have a smile on my face and, most likely, some heavy pressure in my pants. You mean the world to me. I love you so much! :D

* * *

**A/N:** I am SO. SORRY. for not updating in so long! At least it's not an on-going series, though, right? I hope the wait was worthwhile. Please Review!  
_The next one will be D. I'm still thinking about it, but I MIGHT do Dave Bautista on Rey Mysterio. Don't hold me to that, though!_


End file.
